


Burn Up The Dance

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, semi-public oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: There is one intoxication from which there is no escape.Asrian piece, shameless smut and a love for Julian being completely charmed by Asra.





	Burn Up The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written to:  
> Bun Up The Dance - Skrillex  
> Get Low - Dillon Francis/DJ Snake  
> Turn Down For What - DJ Snake/Lil Jon

Intoxication.

As a man of the medical arts, Julian Devorak had taken one too many illicit substances. No sense in giving someone something that would just harm them, right? Better it to be on himself, cursed to take all pain away as it was. He could bear a little bit of pain. He could take a trip through the clouds after a mushroom or bloom produced a little bit _too_ much toxin. 

He'd never been high like this before.

In a throng of people clapping, singing. Musicians ringing through the air with horns and bells. The drums matched his heart. Pounding in arrhythmia. Matching his own pulse that the two were nigh undistinguished. His own body stood stock still in the mass of bodies wavering together. He was rooted to the floor. Unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Asra.

His nose tickled with the aroma of food and flowers. The slight tinge of sweat as energy sparked off skin of dancers. Yet no one controlled like he. The clapping, the cheering. Surely it was for the body in the center of the world. Feet moving across the ground, kicking up dust with each pointed maneuver. Attracting the ears with the teasing jingle of bells on narrow hips. Those hips..

_Gods be damned._

He could feel the flush rush over his cheeks. He knew the human body intimately as a physician but there was a level of intimacy the simple patient couldn't begin to comprehend. That his fingers knew every inch of this man. Held those hips as they danced against his own kindling a fire with no control. Burning hotter til there was no breath to be had, suffocating on the touch of his lips drawing out every last wisp. It was evil work the way those hips could swing. How muscles could ripple like the waves of the sea drawing ones eyes with them to the sparkle of wetness on his chest and throat. 

Those eyes met his own. 

Silk slipped around his neck. Pulling the gangly man down to face the snake with his charming eyes.

"Ilya. Dance with me."

"I--"

He had no say. Pulled against Asra there was no escape. The serpent wove his magic around them, tingling on his skin as their bodies touched. Asra's lips moved and the words that came out were utterly foreign. The spark in his eyes, however, unmistakable. 

_'You belong to me'_

Hunger met their kiss, Asra's hands against his chest as their hips bounced and moved to the pounding drums. Or was it his heart? The chimes clear as bells with each swing and grind, each delightful, breathy left that left the other.

"Against the wall."

"Wha--!?"

His back hit the wall and the next he knew Asra was against him. Grinding. Rolling back against him with a hand curled up behind himself. Biting down into Julian's skin holding him tight in place. A hot gasp left him. Oh dear gods he could move. His head fell back on Julian's shoulder, a single, desperate moan leaving him.

"Ilya..."

He trembled at the mere sound of his name off the serpent's lips. The silk of Asra's trousers did little to hide the curve of the rear pressing against the all-too-obvious excitement of the charmed. Each bounce and sway another chime of the bells ringing in his ears. The music drowned out into the distance replaced by the sound of his heart. By the heat of the body against him, the body he hands found and clapsed against. Feeling the smooth plane of his stomach, up to claw lightly at his collarbone.

"Hn.. I love your nails. Harder."

He obeyed. Blind and enthralled. The laughter they drew forth was cunning and wicked. The hand on the back of his neck wound up into his hair and tugged. Julian's vision blurred. He gasped, sucking in what air his raw throat could get. He was losing himself. Without the rock he was pressed back against surely he was going to drop to the ground. Harder, harder still Asra ground back against him. The tremors of excitement rippled through the magician as well, unable to hide his own joy in their almost-public display of depravity. 

"Asra..!"

"You're going to cum?"

Julian nodded.

His hips thrust back.

"Then cum.. cum for me Ilya."

Suddenly he was on his knees and cold air bit at his thighs. Violet eyes peering up from between them. Asra smiled at the sight of his handiwork, palming the cock's length once before directing it straight down his throat. Lips to his pelvis Julian almost lost it right there. He watched as darkness and light became one. Blurred hues of gold as his vision failed before becoming black, clenching his eyes shut. He fisted Asra's hair, rutting desperate into the heat of the snake.

The release took his breath again. It quaked through his legs, nails digging into Asra's hair as he forced the mage in place. Pulsing, throbbing as he poured out every last drop. Asra remained there to take it all. The casual retreat was almost painful, drawing his lips over the inches until the end popped out and hung spent. He flashed a tongue of white before swallowing it down, lifting himself up with inebriated grace. He stumbled against Julian, laughing against his chest. 

"Mm.. that was wonderful, Ilya..."

"Yeah.. y-yes it was.."

He made to try and make himself quickly decent but Asra was already on it. 

"Come on then.." he winked. "Nadi will need a shoulder to drag her to bed before long."

He held out a hand. Julian took it, lacing their fingers.

"Right.."

Charmed, one might say even say,  
Intoxicated.


End file.
